


your name

by robs



Series: slytherin tales [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Nicknames, Time Skips
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Draco ricorda perfettamente la prima volta che Pansy ha usato quel ridicolo nomignolo per chiamare suo figlio: la donna era seduta sul pavimento del salone con le braccia spalancate e le gambe incrociate sul tappeto, un enorme sorriso sul volto e i capelli raccolti in una crocchia disordinata, in un'immagine che avrebbe senza dubbio fatto venire un infarto ai suoi genitori, gli occhi brillanti di meraviglia mentre osservava il piccolo Scorpius fare i suoi primi passi.





	your name

Draco ricorda perfettamente la prima volta che Pansy ha usato quel ridicolo nomignolo per chiamare suo figlio: la donna era seduta sul pavimento del salone con le braccia spalancate e le gambe incrociate sul tappeto, un enorme sorriso sul volto e i capelli raccolti in una crocchia disordinata, in un'immagine che avrebbe senza dubbio fatto venire un infarto ai suoi genitori, gli occhi brillanti di meraviglia mentre osservava il piccolo Scorpius fare i suoi primi passi. Ricorda il modo in cui si era prevedibilmente Materializzata nella stanza meno di un minuto dopo che le aveva inviato un messaggio per condividere il nuovo, magnifico traguardo che suo figlio aveva raggiunto, così come aveva fatto per ogni singola novità che lo riguardasse, e non si era nemmeno sentito tanto offeso quando la sua migliore amica l'aveva completamente ignorato in favore di Scorpius: avrebbe fatto lo stesso, al suo posto.

“Ma guardati, stai crescendo così in fretta!” aveva esclamato, quando il piccolo aveva squittito un verso felice nel vederla comparire davanti a sé prima di fare qualche instabile passo per raggiungerla, e si era lasciata cadere a terra con aria eccitata (che gli aveva ricordato con una fitta al cuore l'espressione estasiata che si era dipinta sul suo viso quando erano entrati per la prima volta nella loro Sala Comune a Hogwarts, prima che la loro esperienza al castello fosse macchiata dalla guerra) per mettersi al suo stesso livello. “Vieni dalla zia, Scorpy,” aveva aggiunto poco dopo, risvegliandolo all'istante dai suoi ricordi e facendogli fare una smorfia assolutamente schifata.

“Non chiamare così mio figlio,” si ricorda di aver sbuffato con disgusto, la sua risposta probabilmente scontata che aveva fatto comparire una scintilla a metà divertita e a metà compiaciuta nelle iridi della donna.

“Zitto un po', Draco,” gli aveva risposto, senza smettere di sorridere come una bambina a Scorpius, che intanto si era avvicinato di qualche altro tremulo passo a lei aprendo e chiudendo i pugnetti come se avesse già le sue dita strette in mano. “Continuerò a chiamarlo Scorpy finché non sarà lui a dirmi di non farlo più,” aveva continuato, prima di squittire un verso felice quando il piccolo le era quasi caduto addosso facendo un passo troppo lungo per le sue gambette tozze, e Draco non se l'era sentita di ribattere nel vederla stringere suo figlio tra le braccia tra le esclamazioni gioiose del piccolo e il suono dei baci che gli stava schioccando sulle guance paffute.

  
  


“Sei l'unica persona a cui permette di chiamarlo in quel modo ridicolo,” dice adesso, osservando con un certo divertimento il modo in cui la donna si è appropriata spudoratamente del piccolo divano su cui lui era seduto quando hanno assistito insieme ai primi passi di Scorpius, e Pansy piega le labbra in un sorriso (quel sorriso compiaciuto che ogni singola volta gli fa venir voglia di baciarle via dalla faccia) prima di bere un piccolo sorso di vino dal bicchiere che tiene delicatamente tra le dita e alzare lo sguardo su di lui.

“È il mio piccolo Scorpy,” ribatte con un tono pieno di tenerezza, come se il ragazzo in questione avesse ancora poco meno di undici mesi e non l'avessero invece accompagnato quella mattina alla stazione di King's Cross per l'inizio del suo sesto anno a Hogwarts, e Draco si rende all'improvviso conto che i sorrisi affettuosi di suo figlio siano uguali a quello che adesso è disegnato sulla bocca di Pansy: è strano accorgersene solo adesso, ma probabilmente la presenza costante della donna nella vita di entrambi è uno dei motivi per cui Scorpius è così apertamente affettuoso con le persone che ama. Draco, dopotutto, non è mai stato una persona particolarmente espansiva.

“Si fa chiamare Corey, adesso, ho sentito Mini Potter chiamarlo così mentre salivano sul treno,” commenta, cercando di fare una smorfia per mostrare la sua disapprovazione ma fallendo miseramente perché la risata di Pansy è sempre stata orribile ma è altrettanto contagiosa. “Non capisco cosa ci sia di così terribile nel suo nome,” aggiunge qualche minuto più tardi, raggiungendo la donna sul divano e imbronciandosi appena al pensiero, e solleva un sopracciglio con aria interrogativa quando Pansy grugnisce un'altra risata, questa volta colante di incredulità. “Cosa?”

“Niente, _Drake_,” ribatte, coprendosi la bocca con il bicchiere per provare inutilmente a nascondere il sorriso sornione in cui le sue labbra si piegano al ricordo del ridicolo soprannome con cui, al quarto anno a Hogwarts, Draco aveva insistito per essere chiamato da lei e Theo; il modo in cui l'uomo impallidisce e sgrana gli occhi nel sentire il suo vecchio (e orribile) soprannome è oro.

“Oh, Merlino, me n'ero dimenticato,” borbotta mortificato, coprendosi il volto con una mano: come può lamentarsi dei nomignoli che suo figlio sceglie per sé, o che Pansy dà a suo figlio, adesso che si è ricordato di quella oscena fase della sua vita?

“Non ti preoccupare, penserò io a ricordartelo se mai decidessi di rompere le scatole a Scorpy per il suo presunto cattivo gusto.”

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la prima tappa del Drabblethon del gruppo [We are out for prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).


End file.
